I Know An Idiot
by Scribbling Doodles
Summary: A little one-shot about Natsume's poem for Narumi's English Class.


**I Know an Idiot**

_**BY: Strings & Fets**_

**Disclaimer : **I do not own Gakuen Alice

**Summary: **A little one-shot aboutNatsume's poem for Narumi's English Class.

**-0-**

"Okay Class! Your activity for today is to write a poem about someone you know. But you won't say who he/she is. You will just describe him/her and leave it hanging in the end. Now, go and do it. I'll be leaving now. I'll collect the papers later."

The gay teacher left for a meeting again. Hmm, a poem, eh? What a pissy thing to do but… I am getting bored and I am not in the mood to skip classes… Meh, what the heck. Besides, she's a perfect subject!

I Know an Idiot

By: Natsume Hyuuga

I know an idiot who smiles a lot and small just like a dot.

_Natsume was yet again resting under the shade of his favorite Sakura Tree. This was his favorite place. This is where he finds his peace and sereni- "Natsume!" Or maybe not._

_Natsume got up from his position and glared at his intruder which is of course no other than, Mikan Sakura. "What do want now, small fry? And will you just wipe off that stupid smile in your face?" Natsume although looking irritated on the outside was actually liking the brunette's presence._

"_I'm not that small you know! Stop calling me small fry! I just wanted you to come along with me to Central Town!" After their exchange of "No" and "Yes", Natsume finally gave in and went with her. Mikan had that big and stupid smile on again._

I call her names although it's lame; I really like her, not

"_Hey, little girl. Will you slow down a bit? You're hogging your food like a pig. Oops, I forgot. You are one." Mikan just glared at him but continued eating his food._

"_You know Natsume, if you like her that much you don't have to tease her every time just to capture her attention." Koko had a huge grin when he saw Natsume twitch. "Gotcha!" Koko thought but with a straight face Natsume said, "Yeah, I really like her… __**not!**__ Who would ever like a pig like her?" Koko was snickering at what he heard from Natsume's thoughts but didn't say anything because of the threats he was receiving._

She wears the most childish things like bears and polka dots

"_Hey Polka dots!" Mikan turned around to see who told her and because of the wind and her swift movement, her skirt flew up a bit. Just enough for her underwear to be seen. Natsume smirked and said, "Oh, so it's bears today. Seriously Polka. Can you get anymore childish?" Thus, another fight began._

And every time she trips, she shows a view I like a lot

"_Natsume!" Mikan was chasing after Natsume to give him a nice little beating but because of a rock (Nahh, she's just plain clumsy), she tripped and coincidentally, Natsume looked and that resulted him to seeing her underwear for like the umpteenth time already._

"_Tch. You like showing off. Well, quit it because it really burns my eyes." And with a smirk he left once more, leaving a fuming Mikan behind._

This girl I know is loud and slow, she sure is one freak show

"_WAIT UP NATSUME! YOU'RE TOO FAST!" Mikan was trailing behind Natsume, huffing and puffing because Natsume was walking too "fast". "Quit screaming you idiot. I bet the whole campus can hear you and will you just hurry up? You're walking like a turtle.. no, a slug!" Natsume was enjoying teasing her but seriously though, she really is way too slow._

Although at times she makes me smile but that's just for me to know

"_I like chocolate milk. I like cereal. I like potatoes. Hi doogy, bye bunnies. WEEEEEEE!" Mikan was repeating this on and on and Natsume was getting irritated already. "Will you just shut up? What are you blabbering about anyway?" Mikan just kept on blabbering and was finally stopped when Natsume put a hand on her mouth. "Shut up or I'll burn your hair." Mikan finally stopped talking and Natsume released his hand. "Now tell me, what was that all about?" Mikan paused for a moment and said, "It's my favorite Cheese lines! WEEEEEE!" Mikan looked like a little kid and he couldn't help but smile at this sight. _

She's weird and small, not dull at all

_A ten year old brunette transferred to Natsume's class but instead of his expected reaction, he was ignored. She didn't swoon over him or even notice him. She just passed by him with her small little feet. And only one thing ran across his mind. "Weird. She must be homo." And that sparked his interest on the little "homo" girl. _

Can you guess this kid I know?

That's it for now, for today's lottery

Now did you figure out the mystery?

-0-

Mr. Narumi was checking the activities that were passed and he just couldn't help but smile at two papers. One was entitled, "I Know A Guy" while the other was entitled, "I Know An Idiot"

Narumi couldn't help but laugh at his students' sweetness.

"They sure are in love."

And he graded both papers with A+

**End of Story**

**Because of demand (and because of boredom) I decided to write Natsume's version. I hope I didn't disappoint you guys or anything.**

**I made this poem during our homeroom (Yep, I was bored) **

**Anyways, Always Take Care guys x]**

**Love,**

**Saf**


End file.
